


The New Brother

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Akira and Keith are the same person, Autistic Author Writing Autistic Character, Autistic Keith (Voltron), F/M, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), white haired keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Takashi gets a new brother.





	The New Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the adoption process works, so just go with me on this. This series will be in no particular order, just throughout the years leading up to Kerberos. Maybe one or two during Voltron if y'all like.

The New Brother

 

Takashi Shirogane sat in the back of a car, looking out the window. He and his father, Ryou, and his mother, Hayami, were on their way to an adoption agency to pick out a sibling for Takashi. He wasn’t quite sure why they wanted to get another child - what twelve year old did - but he was excited.

 

“Hey, mom, dad,” Takashi said.

 

“Yes, darling?” Hayami responded.

 

“Am I gonna have a brother or sister?” Takashi asked.

 

“Which one would you like?” Hayami asked.

 

“I think a brother would be cooler than a sister,” Takashi answered.

 

“Then we’ll look at the boys first.” Takashi nodded and went back to staring out the window. He was excited and yet nervous to find his new brother or sister. He only hoped they like him.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Takashi looked out around the playground that all the kids were playing on. The young Japanese looked to where his parents were. Ryou and Hayami were walking around, observing the children and occasionally talking to one. Shiro noticed that they spoke to all the kids, but their eyes lingered on Asian ones. It made sense, he supposed. All parents want a kid that looks like them. His own eyes were drawn to a small boy with long white hair and large, violet eyes. He was small and slender and pretty and Takashi would’ve mistook him for a girl if he hadn’t heard the older kids call him ‘pretty boy’.

 

“Hey, leave him alone!” Takashi said, pushing the kids away. They were younger than Takashi, but older than the younger boy. They laughed, but left.

 

“You’re new here.” the young boy’s voice was soft and accented, “I haven’t seen you before.” He had a lisp, but Takashi could tell that it came from his heritage as opposed to his age like so many other kids.

 

“I’m here with my parents,” Takashi said, “We’re looking for a new member of the family.”

 

“Lucky kid, you seem pretty cool,” the boy said.

 

“I’m Shirogane Takashi. What’s your name?” Takashi introduced.

 

“Kogane Akira,” the boy - Akira - said, “But I’ve used Keith since coming here.”

 

“Heh. Silver and gold,” Takashi said, “Pleasure to meet you, Kogane. Can I call you Akira or Keith?”

 

“Keith, yeah, go ahead. Can I call you Takashi?” Keith asked.

 

“Sure. Hey, can I ask you a deeply personal question that you don’t at all have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable?” Takashi asked.

 

“Uhm. Sure,” Keith answered.

 

“How come you’re still here?” Takashi asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, you’re young, you’re cute, and you’re not American. White couples love that stuff.”

 

“Oh. I have violent tendencies, apparently. White couples don’t like violent kids from other countries.”

 

“Oh. OK.”

 

“Hey, Takashi, who’re you talking to?” Ryou asked, walking over to the two kids.

 

“Oh, this is Kogane Akira. He prefers Keith, though,” Takashi said, “Keith, this is my mom and dad.”

 

“Hi, Keith, I’m Hayami,” Hayami introduced. Keith shook her hand and swiped white bangs out of his violet eyes.

 

“I’m Ryou,” Ryou introduced.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Keith answered shyly.

 

“How old’re you, Keith?” Hayami asked.

 

“I’m five,” Keith answered.

 

“Where’re you from?” Ryou asked.

 

“South Korea,” Keith said. Ryou looked to Hayami and nodded. She beamed.

 

“What do you like to do, Keith?” Hayami asked, sitting down at the picnic table next to Takashi and across from Keith.

 

“I like martial arts and flying,” Keith answered.

 

“Do you want to learn any languages?” Ryou asked.

 

“I know English and Korean and Chinese. My dad was half-Korean and half-Chinese. He taught me. I guess Japanese would be kinda cool to learn,” Keith answered with a thoughtful look.

 

“You said you liked flying, do you want to be a pilot?” Hayami asked.

 

Keith’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! I wanna join the Galaxy Garrison when I’m old enough!”

 

“That’s quite an ambitious thought, Keith,” Ryou said, “I think you should go for it.”

 

“I’m gonna go talk to the supervisor,” Hayami said, standing up, “Excuse me for a second.” Shiro waved, but was quickly suckered into a conversation with Ryou and Keith again.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Hayami smiled at the supervisor as she led the tall Japanese woman to her office. 

 

“So, anyone that sticks with you?” the supervisor asked.

 

“Uhm, yes, actually. The little Korean boy, Akira?” Hayami asked.

 

“Ah, Keith! Yes, a lot of people seem to be interested in Keith. Quite an interesting past, but I’m afraid he tends to scare people off when they learn a bit more about him,” the supervisor said.

 

“Why is that? He seems like a perfectly sweet child,” Hayami said.

 

“Keith has a rather confusing past, not to mention he’s got a whole array of mental instabilities,” The supervisor said.

 

“Really?” Hayami asked.

 

“Oh, yes. His dad just showed up here about a year ago with Keith in tow. Told us that he had to leave the country, and Keith couldn’t come with. Filled out only half the paperwork, no mother’s name, no grandparents. No next of kin whatsoever. Next thing we know, we have a crying four year old that barely understands English. His dad straight up and left. Handed Keith a jacket and a pair of gloves - both too large for him, and the jacket was a woman’s - and left.” 

 

“That is odd. You said mental instabilities?” 

 

“Attachment disorder, paranoia, OCD, Autism, and our on sight psychiatrist thinks he may also have some form of psychosis. He always babbles about something he calls cryptids? Not to mention a dangerous temper,” the supervisor sighed, “He’s very angry.”

 

“A lot of orphaned children have problems,” Hayami said, “That’s no reason to not want them.”

 

“Look, miss, in his last foster home Keith almost killed a kid because they made fun of his hair. I don’t think he’s stable enough for a family at this time,” the supervisor said.

 

“Now you listen here,” Hayami said, glaring at the woman, “I don’t care about any issues Keith has or anything he has done in the past. He is a sweet kid, and my son gets along well with him. I don’t care if he’s angry or hateful. Hell, I don’t care if he’s from another country. He’s  _ five years old _ . You don’t give up on a five year old just because of some mistakes he’s made.”

 

“Of course, miss, I’m sorry,” the supervisor said.

 

“Good. Now. I’m going to go talk to Keith. If he agrees, I’ll come back in and be ready to take my son home,” Hayami said. The supervisor nodded and scrambled for the paperwork. Hayami nodded and left the room, plastering a smile onto her face as she neared the playground.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Takashi smiled at his mom as Hayami walked over to the trio and sat down with a smile. She looked Ryou and grinned, who grinned back.

 

“I think. . . We’ve made our decision,” Hayami said. Keith nodded, though Takashi could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

 

“Lucky kid,” Keith said, swallowing.

 

“More lucky us, if he’ll take us?” Ryou said it as a question and looked Keith straight in the eyes. Keith’s violet eyes widened, and he looked to Hayami. She nodded and smiled. Keith’s lips split into a smile and he tackled Takashi in a hug, burying his face in the older boy’s shoulder. Takashi smiled and hugged his new brother.

 

Paperwork was long and hard and it was dark by the time the family made their way away from the orphanage. Takashi smiled down at the small head that leaned against his shoulder, a too big jacket draping his frame. Takashi ran a hand through his little brother’s silky, white hair and smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple and settling down for sleep.


End file.
